Within Broken Ties
by Sasho665
Summary: Sakura Defects with Sasuke. Naruto Tries and Fails to bring them back. He then finds the Love he always wanted. NaruXIno major spoilers if you don't want to know the story until you read it. Don't read this story. Rated for coarse language and hinted lemo
1. Sasuke and Sakura Together

**Within Broken Ties**

**A/N: This is my second fan-fic This story Takes place around the Sasuke Retrival Arc, and Beyond. Pairings are major SasuXSaku Very slight NaruXSaku Major NaruXIno later in the story Naruto Will know Jutsu's that he doesn't know in the Anime as well as in the Manga like Fire Jutsu and others. Let's Get to it**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masahi Kishinoto Does.... :(

"I love you more than anything!" Sakura Shouted at Sasuke. He turned and Faced her with emotionless eyes

"Love is Futile....It is never meant to last, you are so young, how can you know what love is?" Sasuke droned. he paused and looked in the Pink haired girls eyes and knew that she did love him.

"If you're leaving then please...Take me with you....I want to be with you..." Sakura said now sobbing uncontrollably. Sasuke then walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"do you want to come with me?" He asked her puzzled. Thinking 'how could she love me when I am so weak?'

She looked Directly in his eyes and said "Yes, Sasuke-Kun...I do I love you so much I want to be with you forever...." and she stood up and Kissed him rather passionately.

He looked at her and told her to pack her things and to meet him out side of the Village Gate where he would be waiting. She obeyed and Ran to get her things. On the way she ran into Naruto

"Sakura-Chan, I thought you were going home." The blonde boy said slightly puzzled.

"I am...do you want to come with me?" She questioned. She wanted to see if he wanted to come as well

Naruto looked at her knowing when something was wrong asked "Sakura-Chan...Is something wrong?"

She couldn't hold it in she broke down and began to cry dryly

"Naruto...I am leaving with Sasuke....we are going to the Sound village with Orochimaru...please don't come looking for us...I don't want to have to hurt you... She said Rather Curtly

The words hit Naruto like a bullet.

"What?! Why are you going with that bastard?" He shouted.

"Naruto...please calm down...I love Sasuke...and I want to be with him, so him and I are leaving...Together...and I wanted to know...do you want to come with us? We could use you...please?" Sakura Cooed trying to coax Naruto into coming with her.

"NO! I won't let you go!" He shouted "I love you just as much as you love Sasuke! Where is that Son-of-a..."

"STOP!" Said a voice. It was Lee.

"What is going on here? Why are you Shouting Naruto-san?" Lee questioned confused.

"Well she..." He was Cut off By Sasuke Appearing behind him knocking him out.

"Sasuke..." Lee said Realising what was going on "Your Defecting?" he asked the young Uchiha.

"Yes I am...and sakura is going with me." Sasuke said to Lee

"I wont let you go! I can't do much right now...But I can Still fight!" Lee said.

He went into a rather lop-sided stance and prepared to strike when he was attacked by Sakura

"I'm Sorry Lee-san...but I can't let you interfere." she said Coldly she left with Sasuke to get her things and leave. and she said "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, Lee-san, and all the others...but I must go!"

The next morning Naruto was the first one to awake

"SAKURA!" he woke screaming he thought all that happened last night was a dream

"..." He couldn't breathe he looked to his left and saw lee knocked out "LEE! Wake up!" he shouted to him

Lee awoke with a snap

"Naruto!! Sakura has left with sasuke! They've Defected!" Lee Quickly announced "We have to go after them!"

"You can't go lee! You're Still Recovering!" He said to Lee "Let's Go to Tsunade-Baa-Chan's Office...She'll know what to do!"

Naruto Helped Lee up and they began on their way to the hokage's office

"Naruto...Do you know why Sakura-san has gone with sasuke?" Lee questioned. THe blonde ninja remembered last night when Sakura Ran into him

'Naruto looked at her knowing when something was wrong asked "Sakura-Chan...Is something wrong?"

She couldn't hold it in she broke down and began to cry dryly

"Naruto...I am leaving with Sasuke....we are going to the Sound village with Orochimaru...please don't come looking for us...I don't want to have to hurt you... She said Rather Curtly

The words hit Naruto like a bullet.

"What?! Why are you going with that bastard?" He shouted.

"Naruto...please calm down...I love Sasuke...and I want to be with him, so him and I are leaving...Together...and I wanted to know...do you want to come with us? We could use you...please?" Sakura Cooed trying to coax Naruto into coming with her.'

Naruto told Lee about last night before he showed up

"Wow...I can;t believe she would do something like this...we need to hurry!" Lee said.

*****outside of Konoha*******

Sasuke, Sakura, and The Sound four had been Travelling all night and has stopped for a break. While on the break Sakura had fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. During the break all of the four had questions for Sasuke.

"Why did you bring the Extra Baggage" Kidomaru asked him coldly

"I couldn't leave her there..something about her just gets me...I've always had a soft Spot for her." He answered

"Don't you think that Fucking Kyuubi boy will come after us?" Tayuya asked

"No...he shouldn't I have an ace in the hole if he does..." He said

"What then? That girl?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes Naruto is in love with Sakura. He told her last night...I worried that she would change her mind so I had to take him out. I didn't kill him...not yet....but I will." He said cooly

"Well you sound Confident...are you sure you'll be able to do it?" Sakon asked him.

"Maybe...the only worry I have is if I do it...what will happen to Sakura?" He said while Stroking her hair.

Sakura had heard it all. She now knew that Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto, and began to worry that he may come after them 'please naruto...don't come after us...I don't want you to get hurt...'

Sasuke shook Sakura to wake her up. "Let's go. we have a while until we cross the border...we need to get moving." He said to them all. They all agreed and started to the Valley of the end, the Border between the Sand and the Leaf.

End of chapter

A/N: Well here it is The First Chapter. Please Read and Review and tel me what you think cause this has been in my head for a really long time and I am just now getting it out thank you and PLEASE R&R!


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Within Broken Ties Chapter 2**

**A/N: I began this Story on Mediaminer and Learned that has a much bigger fan base, so please review to keep me going I have a very bad tendency to block up while writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now let's get to it!**

"Tsunade-Sama!" Naruto Shouted as he burst into her office not realising that she was still asleep.

"what...do...you..want...kid?" Tsunade asked naruto obviously angry. She looked up and saw a look of worry in his face "mm...What has happened Naruto?" She questioned

"Sakura and Sasuke have defected!! They're on their way to The sound Village with orochimaru!!" He said rather loudly. Tsunade's Face had a very grim look on it. Naruto Could tell that this was worrying her, mainly due to the fact that they had just avoided being killed by him and his subordinate, Kabuto.

"What should we do baa-chan" he asked worried.

"Get Shikamaru...Gather some ninja and.." he paused and Looked at Lee noticing a look of excitement on his face "Lee...come here." He obeyed tunade did some handseals and her hand began to glow a purple color she placed her hand on his chest. "Perfect health Jutsu."

"Godaime-sama...what are you doing?" he asked obviously confused.

"This is a new technique...it allows the Target to have perfect health for 48 hours. I'm allowing you to go on this mission, now be warned if you over do it when this technique is in place, it will stop working. So no opening your Chakra Gates...okay?" she told him

"yes ma'am!" he was ecstatic "Whoo-Hoo!! I can move freely again I will help bring back sakura-san!" he yelled

"Not so loud! I have a headache..." she said. She had a hangover.

"Well then let's get going!" Naruto said

"Wait! you need some more of your friends to help you. I know your both rather strong but my gut says that they're stonger." Tsunade said with a serious look on her face.

"All right I know who to get too!" Lee said

"you both Have 30 minutes! Then you leave!" The Hokage said.

"Right Let's go!!" Both Genin said. They bounded off. After 30 minutes they met up at Konoha's main gate. They had Gathered Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and, Kiba

"What the hell are we doing?" Kiba Asked Naruto and Lee.

"We'll tell you on the way. Let's go!" Naruto said to the group they began on their way when out of nowhere very big man appeared.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere!" said the man

"who are you? and why are you getting in our way?" Chouji asked

"My name is Jirobou. I am here to stop you from getting to Sasuke-sama and Sakura-dono." the fat man said.

Chouji saw him and thought he could take him. "leave him to me. Shikamaru, Take these soldier pills and Keep them in case their needed. I have the specal ones." He said.

"But, Chouji...you know those are only to be used in case of an emergency. why are you using them?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

"Because...." he paused. "Because I want to prove to Asuma-sensei that I am useful!" he said Indignatly.

Shikamaru knew that There was no changing Chouji's mind. "Very well, I will leave you to prove yourself." He said.

"It doesn't matter what you send at me, you won't beat me!" Jirobou yelled as he charged at chouji.

Chouji then Pulled out a Pill box that had three pills in it. A red one, a yellow one, and a green one. he then popped the Green one in his mouth and Charged at Jirobu as they collided Chouji one the clash

"what the hell? why can't I push back?" Jirobou yelled at chouji

"Because of my special Soldier pills!!" Chouji Yelled

End of Chapter

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter i sayed up really late writing it. (3:30 A.M.) lol anyway please R&R and help me keep going.**


	3. The Truth

**Within Broken Ties Chapter 3**

**A/N: hey guys! sorry about the long update but I moved and have been doing things, I finallgot Chapter three done for your viewing pleaure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**.

"I'll kill you!!" Jirobou Yelled at chouji. He then Charged at him and nailed him in the chest only to see a puff of smoke. "Damn! where is he?" He asked the empty air

"I'm right here!" He yelled and then was stopped in his tracks. "Ahhh! damn...the pill has already taken it's side effects!" chouji breathed. Jirobou then took advantage of this and chrged at Chouji grabbing him by his neck and absorbing his chakra. Chouji was getting weaker and couldn't do anything about it.

"Damn it...What do I do? I can't fight back....I guess they were all right.....damn it" he thought to himself

=====Flashback=====

_"Alright It's time to play ninja! now we need teams...hmmm...." a boy said_

_"Can I play?" Chouji asked the apparent leader of the group_

_"No! you can't any team you will be on will lose! and that's not fair!" he hissed at Chouji._

_"Wait! There is a problem...if Chouji doesn't play then the teams won't be even." a second boy said._

_"It still doesn't matter. we'll just play with uneven teams...now lets go!"_

_***********************_

_"And that's what happened dad...they were making fun of our clan!"_

_"Well son, some people don't understand our clan...try not to let it bother you...." Chouza said to his son._

_"Okay, dad." Chouji replied. He then heard footsteps and looked over at the staircase, to his suprise a young boy came up the stairs. Chouji immediately recognized him as the boy who had defended him. "hey, aren't you supposed to be playing ninja with the rest of the kids?_

_"I was....but the game got to troublesome, so I stopped, oh and by the way, my name is Nara Shikamaru." The boy said_

_"Akimichi Chouji is my name!" Chouji happily announced_

======End Flashback======

"That was the first time I ever met Shikamaru, and now I am going to die with out being able to say goodbye...." He thought "I'm so sorry Shikamaru...." His body then began to limp as he slipped into the darkness.

"Humph! That was no Challenge! Now to catch up with the others!" Jirobou said to nobody. He began walking when he noticed Chouji's pills. "hmm....I could use those...they seem to give the user incredible power." he bent down, grabbed them, and jumped off leaving Chouji there.

*************************

"We should take a break." Sakon said to the group.

"Very well, we rest here for a while" Kidomaru said.

After they had stopped and got some food, Sakura approached Sasuke.

"Um...Sasuke-kun? Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Sure Sakura-chan." He answered. They had walked some distance away from the other three, holding hands and just talking normally until she stopped Sasuke.

"Now then, What I wanted to talk to you about was, I heard you talking to Kidomaru-san about Naruto..." Sasuke Stiffened he hadn't wanted her to hear that. "and I wanted to make sure from you that you won't kill Naruto if he comes after us. okay?" She said.

Sasuke glared daggers at her "Sakura....I am going to be totally honest, I have all intentions of killing Naruto, and there is not a god-damn thing you can do about it!" he said sternly. Sakura looked at him and beagn to run from him as fast as she could, she ran right by the other three.

"What the hell?" Tayuya asked herself.

"Sasuke-Sama, what happened?" Sakon asked.

"I told her about what Kidomaru and I talked about earlier and she got scared and ran." he said.

"Well, What do we do?" Sakon questioned

"Let her go, I have another Idea." he said with a seething smile.

****************************

"Where is Chouji? He should be back by now!" Naruto Said

"I don't know, but we don't have time to worry about it right now." Kiba droned still tired from being woken up. From in front of them they heard a rustling and immediatly stopped.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"It's...Sakura...."Neji said after activating his Byakugan

"SAKURA!?!" Naruto yelled and ran at her

"Naruto?.......Naruto!" She yelled back.

When they got to each other, without thinking, Sakura embraced Naruto enticing a slight blush from the Blond ninja.

"Sakura....where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"He's back there....don't go after him...he wants to kill you!" She told him.

"Fine, we won't persue as of yet, but we will." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura...Tell me everything that has Happened." Naruto ordered her

"okay..." Sakura obeyed

End of chapter.

**A/N: Well there it is, Chapter Three Review and tell me what you think, I will try to update some more sooner. this is going to get alot better but I do have to say something: "This Story gets Tragic." and What I mean by that is: Characters will be dying and not coming back, it's for the Sake of the story and it's not that I don't like that characters it's just that I want my story to have more of an Impact, so if people die it make it that much better. anyhoo, until next time!**


	4. Awakening of the Kitsune

-1**Within Broken Ties Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 4. I realize that the Chapters are short but I'm working on it, um...this is the Second Chapter in one night....so you may thank me for Staying up late to finish this. But of course it's all for my readers! FYI I will be using the Japanese names for some techniques but not all of them....I don't know that much Japanese...sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto..now lets get on with it!**

Sakura Began Explaining what happened when she ran

=======Explanation===========

"We should take a break." Sakon said to the group.

"Very well, we rest here for a while" Kidomaru said.

After they had stopped and got some food, Sakura approached Sasuke.

"Um...Sasuke-kun? Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Sure Sakura-chan." He answered. They had walked some distance away from the other three, holding hands and just talking normally until she stopped Sasuke.

"Now then, What I wanted to talk to you about was, I heard you talking to Kidomaru-san about Naruto..." Sasuke Stiffened he hadn't wanted her to hear that. "and I wanted to make sure from you that you won't kill Naruto if he comes after us. okay?" She said.

Sasuke glared daggers at her "Sakura....I am going to be totally honest, I have all intentions of killing Naruto, and there is not a god-damn thing you can do about it!" he said sternly. Sakura looked at him and beagn to run from him as fast as she could, she ran right by the other three

===========End of Explanation=============

"....damn it..." Naruto said aloud. "Sasuke really has betrayed the Leaf....and all of us! Forget taking him back, _I'm going to kill him_!" He said as the Foxes Chakra began to flare up.

"Naruto! do you want to be just like him? betraying and hurting your friends?" Sakura half asked and Half Scolded

"No...I don't, but I can't just sit by and take his Threats!" he yelled. "Everyone! Go back...I'm going to take care of this!" he said taking the Foxes Chakra for his own

"Do you really expect me to go back?" Lee asked him finally breaking his long Silence.

"You may come...but no one else!" his demonic voice said.

"what about me? you can't get to him with out me!" Sakura said.

"Fine! Just be careful...let me handle the brunt of the fighting....but neither of you lay a hand on Sasuke..._He's Mine_!!" He yelled making everybody shake

===========In the Foxes Prison==========

"You damn Kitsune! I need you to teach me some moves!" Naruto ordered

"_And what makes you think I will do that_? he fox asked

"Because I am your carrier and it will benefit my survival!" he yelled.

"_Very well, I will tech them telepathically so you learn them quickly_." the fox told him

"Good...." he droned..

========Outside world=========

"_The power of the Fox....it feels good...." _Naruto whispered

"Naruto? What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked him worried.

_"The Kyuubi no Kitsune resides within me....and I am going to use his power to bring Sasuke back!_" he said.

Sakura then broke down again. "You're the Kyuubi's container? no wonder you were shunned from the Village as a Child....Naruto.....I'm so sorry for all of the things I have ever done to you." she pleaded for forgivness

"_Apologies have to wait...we need to move now_!" he said and took off

"Wow....he's really fast..." Shikamaru Exclaimed

"Sakura-San! we need to get moving!" Lee said

"Hai, Let's get moving!" she said and bounded off with Lee leaving the rest of the group there.

****************************

"Sasuke-Sama...d o you feel that power?" Sakon Asked

"I do...It's naruto....I can tell from the Direction that It's coming from..."Sasuke said to his subordinates.

"What do you want us to do?" Tayuya asked him

"......Kill him....." Sasuke said. "If you can..." he bagan to Laugh

"Very well." Sakon said "let's go!"

******************************

After about three minutes they ran into Naruto

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune's Power? Quite a feat for a Runt like you!" Sakon said

"_Where is Sasuke?!? Tell me!!_" Naruto yelled

"He seems angry....." Kidomaru said.

"....Well then....shall we appease him?...." Tayuys asked

"...Yes...." Sakon finished.

"_Fine!! Welcome to the Hell that you have just sent yourselves to.....NOW DIE!!!!_" he screamed and disappeared

"Holy shit!" Tayuya said when naruto appeared behind her and knocked her into a tree

"_Rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger! Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!!"_ Several Chakra Flames erupted from his mouth and made their way to the Girl in the Tree hitting directly

"Tayuya!! You Fox Bastard!!" Kidomaru yelled and charged at him only to have his kunai deflected by the chakra of the Fox Naruto Grabbed his Throat and threw him to the ground below

"_Dragon, rabbit, ram, snake, Tiger, Fox fire Jutsu!!_" He yelled. A blue Flame appeared in his hand which grew to the size of a Basketball "_SQUIRM YOU MAGGOT!!!!_" He yelled and a jumped at the Spider master hitting him in the Chest.

"_Now...It's your turn..._" He turned to Sakon and put his hands out, "_Hellsword Summoning_!" he yelled. after he had shouted the name a sword with a bone handle, jeweled hilt and crimson red crossguard and blade had appeared.

"Oh....crap!" Sakon yelled and tried to run away only to run literally right into Naruto. "NO! NO! Don't kill me!" He pleaded

_"I won't kill you...as long as you tell me where Sasuke is!_" he told him

"he's that way! please don't kill me!" He pointed west.

"_Thanks...oh...and by the way....I lied...." he said and he slashed Sakon decapitating him. when after he did all three turned into logs "Grr....YOU FUCKING COWARDS!!!!!!_" he yelled at the sky, after he did the Chakra around him began to form a tail. Sakura and Lee finally caught up to naruto.

"What happened here?" Lee asked.

"_I fought them...and they Escaped...."_ Naruto Said Enraged. Sakura had noticed how bad Naruto's Chakra was spinning out of control so she tried to calm him down the only way she could think of.

"Naruto...." she whispered. she walked around him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He returned it by dropping his Hellsword and embracing her returning the kiss. "Naruto please return to normal....your scaring me..." she said almost crying

"Sakura-Chan...I'm sorry." he said

"hehe....how touching....you two have finally come together...." A voice said

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, His power returning.

"I'll give you a hint, are you hurt? Scaredy-cat?" the voice said

"_SASUKE!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!_" he yelled at the Uchiha

"Just try it dobe." he said jumping down to meet his rival "But Let's Fight in a more open area...."

"_Before we do...what happened to your comrades?" _Naruto Asked.

"They've Fled...scared of you....Naruto....The number-one knuckleheaded ninja." He said as he activated his Sharingan

"_Fine...Where do you want to fight?_" The Jinchuuriki asked his friend.

"The Big River near here...The valley of the end...." Sasuke said.

"_Fine....Let's go..."_ he said and they headed off to the Valley.

End of Chapter

**A/N: Well Chapter four is done, I had only planned to make the Part one section of the story short the Shippuden part is the big part, Naruto is a beast in this story and I realise it is OOC but I like Naruto like this and it's actuallt gonna play a bigger part in the story. and Naruto and Sakura are Finally Together. Or are they? Read on to find out! Until next Time (dissappears in a puff of smoke).**


	5. It All Comes Together

-1**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 5....Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters I just use regularly XD**

"Now...it's time to put my plan into action." Sasuke Thought to himself

****************************

"Sakura....what did you do to naruto back there?" Lee asked the kunoichi

"I had to calm him down, but I had to hurry, so I did the only thing I could think of...I kissed him." She said after a while

"Oh..." Lee said dissapointed he hadn't wanted to hear that, he now knew that he had missed his chance with her.

*****************************

"_Sasuke...i'm not going to kill him....but I will get my revenge!!_" he said aloud

"Are you now?" Sasuke retorted appearing behind him. Naruto stiffened and then realaxed knowing he could take him no problem.

"_Yes...actually...._" He said grabbing him and throwing him out of the woods into the Valley of the End "_And now i'm going to prove it!" _He yelled and jumped into the Valley

*******************************

Meanwhile Jirobou was still traveling not knowing a single thing that had happened in his absence when he saw the group go running past him.

"What the hell....hmph....Sasuke-sama must of scared them away. Well I'm almost to the border." he said to nobody and made his way to the Valley of the End

********************************

Sasuke was having trouble with Naruto in just his regular Kyuubi form. He seemed faster, and stronger then before.

"Why are you so strong?" Sasuke asked the Jinchuuriki

"_I've finally tapped into the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Power...and it has strengthened me...._" He said seething. and then put his hand out "_Rasengan_!"

"Shit....Ox, Rabbit, Monkey! Chidori!!" His hand became lightning and he darted a Naruto hoping to kill him.

"_Not today_!" Naruto told him and hit him with the Rasengan. It burnt into his skin causing him to scream and fly away spinning. Naruto then stuck his hands out again "_Hellsword Summoning_!! He yelled summoning his Demonic sword.

"Naruto please don't kill Sasuke! I still love him!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto had heard the words and stopped.

"_After all that she still loves him?....GOD-DAMNIT!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!_" he exclaimed and began to regrow his tail of Chakra. "_SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!_" He screamed and flew at him.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke cursed and barely dodged the blade and the following Chakra surge "He's gotten Stronger....This is bad....I may have to use...it" He thought to himself.

"No...What have I done?" sakura asked herself "Now he's going to kill Sasuke!"

********************************

"Hey! Sakura-dono!" Jirobou had finally Caught up with them he approached Sakura.

"Get away from Sakura-san!!" Lee yelled at the Large man

"hmph....I saw your friends running away....why are you still here?" The big man asked.

"Naruto ordered them to go back!" Lee informed him.

"You mean that stupid little blond one?" Jirobou spat

"Don't call Naruto stupid!!" Sakura yelled

"Oh...seems i've hit a sensitive area....well, seeing as how your back on the losing side I'll kill you now!" He yelled and grabbed the box of Pills he took from Chouji na dpopped the yellow one into his mouth "Now die!!" He yelled and then Spat up blood. He then fell to his knees and felt his Chakra begin to drain out of him.

"What's going on?" Lee asked Sakura.

"It those Damn Pills!!" Jirobou said beginning to wither away "heh heh....I always kew Food would kill me one day...." He said before Fading into the Darkness.

*************************************

"_Sasuke!! DIE!_!" he yelled and took another Slash at him once again with a subsquesant burst of Chakra.

"Damn I have to use it... my Shringan isn't enough to fight him..." He said quietly he then Activated His curse seal and instead of it just coming over his body it began to envelop his body, His hair grew longer and has a grayish tint put into it, as well as a mark on his face that gave the impression of the the cursed seal.

"_The cursed seal of heaven...Level 2....hmph...It's not enough to beat me! nnngh....Damn_!" he began to shake and tremble "_What's_ happening?" he questioned

"It seems as though your fatigue is catching up with you.....bad for you...good for me!" He seethed

"Damn it...." Naruto whispered and passed out

"Good....now....Ox, Rabbit, Monkey!! Chidori!!" He yelled and thrust his hand into naruto chest earning a blood curtling scream from the Jinchuuriki.

"NO!! Damn you Sasuke!!" Lee Yelled "I'm going to kill you!!" He put his hands in front of his face and opened his Third gate "3rd gate......4th gate......5th gate.....6th gate.....a new high!! Now DIE!! Morning Peacock" He appeared in front of the Uchiha and began to rain him with punches and kicks and sent him flying down to the ground Lee came down to the ground. after his feet touches the ground there was a very audible CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled. He had forgotten The Godaime's orders not to open his gates and now he's in big trouble.

"hmm...A very powerful move....but it left you in a bad condition.." He said appearing behind lee and knocking him out.

"Naruto! NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled "Please Naruto...wake up.....please don't be dead...I...I..." she was saying.

"Go ahead and finish it...I know what you want to say....'I love you'...Right?" Sasuke taunted.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sakra screamed and charged at him blindly

"Please.....if Naruto couldn't beat me....what makes you think you can?...after all you were always the weakest member of our group....always trailing behind Naruto and I....and now Naruto is dead....but I won't kill you....instead I'm taking you with me as leverage....Snake, monkey, Rat, tiger, bird!! Memory wipe!" he finished she fell unconsious and Sasuke picked her up and carried her away.

=========In the Foxes Prison========

"Come on Kit, don't die on me!!" The Kyuubi Yelled

"Am I really worth it?...I thought Sakura wanted to be with me....instead she still loved that bastard Sasuke...."Naruto droned

"Kit...Your so God-damn dense!!! Pay attention! If you were listening before you went unconsious you would have heard the girl say she loved you!" The Kitsune Scolded

"It doesn't matter....she's with Sasuke right now and I am dead...." he whimpered

=========In the Outside world=========

"NARUTO!!!" The Fifth Hokage yelled

"No....Naruto....please don't die....I can't bare to lose another friend...." Shikamaru said.

"You idiot....you died before we had our rematch....heh." Kiba stated with a tear running down his Cheek.

"It was his...mistake to die here" Neji stated.

"Naruto! Naruto!! Wake up!!!" Tsunade yelled trying to bring him back to life while crying.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"She's with that...bastard Sasuke...." Lee breathed out. "Hokage-sama....I'm sorry...but I disobeyed your warning....and opened six gates...nnnn...." le said before passing out again.

"We don't have Time for this Here!! Shikamaru grab Naruto! we need more medical ninja!! we're going to save him!!" She yelled.

***************************************

"mmmm...S asuke-Kun....where are we?" Sakura asked

"we're almost there...don't worry." Sasuke told her

"okay....I love you...." Sakura said before falling asleep

End Of Chapter

**A/N: Chapter 5!! This is a good one I think I'm really sorry about the Short chapters but I am using word pad and the length of the story is longer in wordpad than online and i'm sorry about that. but Please review i'm trying to get this story to Shippuden where it's going to get really good he he.. Until next time!!**

**(Dissappears in a puff of smoke)**


	6. Ino, Naruto's real love

-1**A/N: Here is Chapter six. Enjoy!**

"Get him into a room now!" Tsunade yelled "We're not going to lose him!"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!! Go! Go now!!" A medical nin yelled at his team.

*********************

Outside of Naruto O.R. Shikamaru and Kiba were waiting when Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten showed up.

"What's....Going...on shikamaru?" Ino questioned her former teammate.

She was answered by Silence.

"Who's in there?" Tenten asked.

"....Naruto...." Kiba Murmured.

A wave of worry came over the group Hinata's expression was one of pure horror.

"Is he alright!?" Ino Shouted

"They....They say he's in extreme condition....They don't know if he'll make it...." Shikamaru said almost in tears.

The whole group had gone silent with the excpetion of small sobbs from Shikamaru and Ino not a sound was made.

"Ino....why are you crying? I thought you didn't even like Naruto." Kiba asked her.

"I don't know...I really don't but I feel like something is wrong..." The Blond Kunoichi said. "By the way...where is forehead-girl?...."She questioned

Shikamaru had all of the sudden gone from sorrow to anger.

"She's with that Bastard Sasuke! It's her Fault this Happened! All her fault!!" he yelled as he punched the wall, Cracking it.

"What?....Sa...Sak..Sakura's...with Sasuke? Where are they?" she asked afraid to cross a boundry.

"On their way to the Sound Village...Naruto couldn't stop them....that damn fool...he thought he could take them by himself....heh, natually not thinking before doing anything." Kiba informed them.

"Naruto....I'm sorry." Ino announced out loud and then ran from the hospital

"Ino! Wait!" Shikamru yelled and took off after her.

*************************

"Is he stable?" A med-nin asked her colleauge.

"Yes...The Kyuubi no Kitsune's power helped greatly in his healing process." another med nin said.

"Good now leave him to rest." Tsunade said. "He needs it..."

*************************

"Ino!....INO!!" Shikamru yelled looking for her at the training grounds.

Ino was sobbing behind a tree wondering why she was doing it....

'Why am I sobbing over Naruto? Is it becuase of Sakura....or is it something else?'

She heard Shikamaru's voice in the Distance

"Ino! Ino....come out tell me what's the matter!" he pleaded to her.

She came out from her hiding place still sobbing.

"Shikamaru....why? Why did those two have to do this?.."she asked him

"I don't know....but Naruto is going to need some company when he wakes up..." he said.

"What are you insinuating Shikamaru?" she questioned confused.

"I mean when he wakes up we should go see him...all of us....and tell him what happened."

"He already know's doesn't he? I mean he was there." she muttered

"I mean about Chou...." He trailed off.

"Chouji...What happened to Chouji!?!?" She yelled at him.

"Ino....he's dead...." Shikamaru was now crying again and Ino with him.

"No....Chouji...." she breathed "Sasuke-teme, Sakura-teme....YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!" She hollered at the air.

***********Several Days later************

"nnn....ahh...My head..." Naruto murmured as he woke up, looking over to his left and seeing Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba sitting, and sleeping.

"Hey...guys..." Naruto said to the sleeping bodies earning a stir from Ino.

"mmm...Naruto....Naruto!" she yelled awaking the other two, she ran to him and embraced him with out thinking.

"Ahh! Ino you're hurting me...Gack!" he Choked out.

"oh...I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." She said sweetly

Naruto was taken aback by the 'Kun' put at the end of his name, she only ever called Sasuke that.

"Hey, what's up sleepey-head? hehe." Shikamaru asked Jokingly his Expression turned alightly grim

"Shikamaru...what's wrong?" Naruto Asked.

"Naruto....do you know that Chouji is dead?" He asked the Blond boy.

"No...I didn't....damn it...SASUKE!!!!!!!!" he Screamed making all of the other three Shake

"Naruto Calm down!" Kiba ordered

"No....I can't just calm down...." Naruto said fumbling with his Fox powers

"Naruto-Kun..." Ino said hugging him "It's okay...please don't get upset...."

Immediately Naruto calmed down and returned the hug earning a suprised yelp from Ino

"You're Right Ino...excuse me...Ino-Chan..he...I should calm down....but I will get them back!" Naruto Said angrily

"And..we'll help you Naruto-kun." Ino said into his ear nipping at it.

"Ahem! Um...Can you two stop feeling each other up so we can visit now?" Kiba said trying to break them up.

"Oh! Yeah, sure..." Naruto said blushing and slightly embarrassed.

"Good...now then.." Kiba was interrupted by a *BING BONG* and an announcement

"Attention Visitors....Visiting hours will be ending in 5 minutes...repeat 5 minutes. Thank you."

"Damn! We'll be back tomorrow okay Naruto?" Shikamaru told him.

"Okay...you guys have a nice night." Naruto Told them.

"I will...." Ino said with a smile.

"Okay....Let's get going before they get mad." Kiba said.

********Later That night*******

Naruto was Laying In bed Thinking about what had transpired earlier that week and was reflecting on things when he heard a rustle in the tree.

"Who's there?" He questioned "Come out!"

"Shh!! Naruto It's just me!" Ino said coming out of the tree.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to come see you...I want to make you feel better about what happened with Sakura...and I wanted to get your mind off of it." she admitted. By this Time she was sitting on his bed next to him.

"Really? And just how were you going to do that?" He asked interested.

"Like this..." She whispered and Pulled him into a Kiss.

Naruto's head was spinning, He didn't know whether to return the kiss or push her away. In the end he followed her slipping his tongue into her mouth after a while. After reluctantly breaking the kiss Ino looked into Naruto' big blue eyes.

"Naruto...has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" She asked.

"No...No one has ever told me anything....I have always been shunned, and now to be getting all of this attention is a welcome change...but I don't know if I want it...." he admitted.

"Why?...Why wouldn't you be wanting the attention of your friends and of a girl of all things?" She asked confused.

"It's just that I failed....Failed bringing back our friends....and I don't think I am deserving or even worthy to receive it." Naruto said slightly depressed.

"You idiot....you need to realise that you have friends that care for you, more than you think....and to be tottally honest I feel a little guilty about all of the things that I have said to you....or done to you in the past...." Ino muttered to naruto.

"Why? Why now of all times?" He asked.

"Because, Seeing you almost dead reminded me how precious my friends are, no matter how remote from me they are." She said almost in tears.

"Ino...for the longest time....I have always had a crush on Sakura...and to be honest on you too...but I figured as long as Sasuke was around I could never have either of you....but now....I'm at least glad I have you..." Naruto said.

He Grabbed Ino and Hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let go. when he heard a sound from outside the door.

"Wait! A sound! Ino, Hide!" he ordered.

"But I didn't hear anything...." she said.

"Just Hide!" he hissed.

Sure enough, a nurse came into Naruto's room to Check him.

"Uzumaki....Naruto....Patient #137B. Are you okay? I thought I heard voices from out there." the Nurse asked him.

"Uh...Yeah I'm okay and you must be hearing things because I'm just sitting here thinking." he lied.

"Oh, okay then. Get to sleep soon okay?" She said.

"Okay I will!" Naruto answered.

Ino came back up relieved that Naruto heard the sound.

"Naruto...how did you hear that?" she asked amazed

"Okay...I didn't want to tell you this... but....do you remember the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked the village 13 years ago?" he asked her

"Yes I do...." Ino answered

*Naruto went on explaining about The Kitsune and the powers it had granted him and about how he tapped into it in the forest and how it led to his failure.*

"It has increased all of my senses two-fold. I can see, hear, smell, and believe it or not taste better." Naruto stated.

"Wow....Naruto....I had no Idea...." Ino said still slightly in Shock about it.

"Yes...That's why I was always shunned and left behind by all of the villagers.... he said Tearing up.

"Well...at I'm here to help make it better Naruto-Kun." She said reassuringly

"Thanks Ino-Chan." he said gratitude in his voice. "You'd better get going...."

"Okay..." She kissed him passionately. "I'll be back tomorrow with Shikamaru and Kiba okay?"

"Okay Bye!" He waved to her.

_'Ino....Thank you for Finally acknowleging me....because I really need the Comfort_' Naruto Thought to himself as he drifted off into Sleep

End of Chapter

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Well until Next time! And Remember....REVIEW!!! lol please? XD (Dissappears in a Puff of smoke)**


	7. Naruto and Kiba, Friends?

-1**A/N: Chapter 7! Whoo! In this Chapter Naruto learns about his new abilites.**

===Key===

Text =Normal speech

Text= Thought, Kyuubi, and Kyuubi Naruto, and Techniques

****= Scene Change

That Morning Naruto had awoken with a new outlook, the night before he had found out That Ino had fallen for him, and to top it all off he knew he would have help in bringing back his former Teammates.

"Ah! Today is going to be a great day!" Naruto Said to himself as he woke up. His wounds were almost healed, he had realised that after he tapped into the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power, His healing potential had tripled.

*****In The Foxes prison******

"_So....how do you like your new abilites_?" The Fox asked

"I like them, my new healing powers, my new jutsu, and the actual power coming with it, I love it!" Naruto answered.

"_But...Listen Kit....There is a catch to your powers...several, actually. You must be tapped into my chakra in order to use them. as well as if you use them to much you may pass out from Fatigue like before, unless of course you train and learn to control the powers._" Kyuubi informed him.

"Okay...but you also told me about Sakura saying that she loves me..I don't believe that to be true..." he said sadly.

"_It's true that she said it...but I think maybe that uchiha may have done something to influence her judgement....but you seem to be more pre-occupied with that Blonde one..._" said the Demon.

"You're probably right...but still....I do like Ino alot...I don't know what to do..." Naruto said. "Help me..."

"_Kit...You need to do what you think is right....and that's really all the advice I have to offer." _The kyuubi said.

*****In the Outside world*****

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said bursting in the door. "I told you We would be back! But, Shikamaru will be here later...he went to visit chouji..."

The information made Naruto's face go blank, it had been his fault that Chouji's death had been in vain.

"Naruto...are you okay?" Ino asked the Jinchuuriki. Naruto hadn't heard her at first. "Naruto!"

"Oh...uh...yeah...Yeah I'm alright." Naruto Lied.

"Okay...."Ino said knowing he was lying.

"So! How was your night?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Um...It was....interesting...." Naruto said trying not to give anything away.

"Well? What happened?" Kiba pried

"I'd rather not say." He said glancing at Ino.

"Okay! Whatever. But Mine was great! Hinata and I went out on a date and we even got it on!" Kiba said Proudly.

"Really!? How in the hell did that happen?" Naruto Asked Amazed

"I don't really know...It just sort of happened. We had dinner and then went back to her place...Master Hiashi wasn't home and Neji was with Tenten Visiting Lee and one thing led to another and...then Boom!" Kiba Exclaimed

"Well, since were telling 'romance' stories...I was her with Naruto last night." Ino Admitted.

"Yeah...nothing Happened but Ino was here and we talked....Kissed a little and just kinda enjoyed each others Company" Naruto Half-lied.

"Oh well That's Cool!" Kiba said "You two would really make a good couple...you know that?"

"Do you really think so?" Ino asked.

"Yeah...I do...you and Naruto just click you know?" Kiba said

"hmm...I Really was thinking of Giving it a try..." Naruto said

"Although maybe we should wait just a little bit..." Ino Reluctantly said. She really wanted to be with naruto.

"Are you sure?" Naruto Asked.

"No! I'm not...I don't know what to do...I don't want to feel like I am taking advantage of you while your sort of depressed.." Ino said.

"Ino-chan...Don't ever think that....please...I already lost Sakura in more than one way...I don't want to even lose my chance with you." Naruto Said suprised he even said it.

"Wow....I never knew you were such a pussy!" Kiba said.

Naruto Then Sprung out of bed and Grabbed Kiba By his Throat.

"What did you say you Flea-bitten Bastard!?" Naruto Screamed.

"You heard me! You never say those things it shows your weaknesses and make you look like a pussy!" Kiba Told him.

"You want to take this outside?" Naruto Challenged Kiba

"yeah...Time for our Rematch!" Kiba Yelled and Jumped out the window.

"Fine...Let's Fight!: Naruto said as he jmped out the window grabbing his clothes

**************************

"...Chouji....If only you were here...." Shikamaru Said Crying over Chouji's Grave "if only...heh...you should see Ino....She told me this morning....She was With of all people, Naruto Last night....I find it funny....The one person she would never even look at....you're really missing it buddy." Shikamaru said and placed the Flowers on his grave.

As he was walking away from the grave he saw Chouza walking to it.

"Shikamaru...have you come to pay your respects to Chouji?" The big man asked.

"I actuallly just finished, when your wife...Tell i'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart." He said.

"Will do Kid, don't you worry." Chouza said Giving a final smile as he walked to his son's grave.

"Now then, Off to see Naruto." He said and jumped into the trees.

*************************

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiba asked him one last time. "Don't come crying to me when you lose."

"heh! As if, if anyone should be worried…_it's you_!" Naruto said menacingly

"Alright! Let's go!" He yelled before pulling a kunai and setting Akamaru on the ground.

"_Fine! Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger! Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!!" _The Demon boy yelled as a large fireball erupted from his mouth.

"Oh Shit!" Kiba yelled barely dodging it.

"_you're not getting away!!" _He yelled as he stuck his hands out "_Hellsword Summoning!!_" His Familiar Demon sword appeared in his hands and he took a slash at Kiba hitting his side.

"Ah! Damn! Fine Tsuuga!!" he yelled as he bagan to spin rapidly and flew at Naruto.

"_heh! Please..._" he stuck his sword out and Stopped Kiba cold in his tracks "_Is that best you can do_?" he taunted the dog boy

"No! it's not!! Akamaru!! Dynamic Marking!!" he yelled as akamaru leaped into the air and "marked" naruto.

"_What the hell_?" he asked no one in particular.

"Now Two-headed wolf!!" He yelled as he and Akamaru joint transfromed into a giant wolf with two heads.

"_Really? This is new...._" Naruto Said

"Ready Akamaru? NOW! Garouga!!" he yelled at the Giant dog began to Spin like a drill.

"_Okay...fine!! Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Snake, Ram!! Gust of Blades!!_" he yelled and blew out a wind that was so strong that it was cutting everything down knocking the giant dog in the air and causing it to un-fuse.

"Damn!! Where did he learn all of these moves?" Kiba Said

*************************

Ino had been watching from the window noting everything naruto and Kiba were doing seeing that naruto had gained this much strength she knew that if she didn't do something Naruto would kill Kiba.

"Crap! What do I do? Ino cursed herself.

**************************

"_Rasengan!!_" Naruto Yelled and Charged at Kiba with Killing intent.

"Shit!!! What do I do?" Kiba yelled scared out of his mind."

Kage mane no jutsu!....Success..." Shikamaru said who captured both Kiba and Naruto

in his Shadow imitation technique. "What are you two doing?"

"_Let me go Shikamaru_!" He said. Struggling against the Shadow and winning.

"Damn! I'm losing contol of him!" He shouted.

His Shadow let go of Kiba so he could focus all of his power on Naruto.

"Damn!" he said and looked up into the window "Ino!! Do something! NOW!"

"Uh...Right!" She jumped down and in front of Naruto. "Naruto! Please calm down....you don't want to hurt your friends do you?" She pleaded with him..

"_Grr...Ino...Get out of my way_!" He shouted at her

"NO! You need to calm down! Your scaring me!" she said almost crying.

Naruto Saw her tears and began to weaken up a little.

"Ino....no not again! I'm not going to scare another girl off!" He shouted.

Kiba saw his chance and took it "Tsuuga!!" he yelled and spiraled right into Naruto knocking him out.

"Kiba!! KIBA!!!" Ino yelled. she gathered up chakra into her hand and began to run at The Inuzuka

.

"Ino, stop!" Shikamaru yelled. he had trapped her in the Shadow imitation holding her in place, he walked to her and slapped her

.

"Idiot! What do think your doing!? Do you want to kill your friends? Do you want to be like Sakura?" He scolded.

When she had heard that she went limp and began to cry.

"You're right Shikamaru...You're always right...I'm sorry." She sobbed

.

Naruto had awoken from his unconsious state and was pissed.

"Kiba!" he stuck out his hand. "Rasengan!" He yelled and Nailed Kiba in the chest with the ball of chakra

"Ahh!" was all he could get out before spinning away and hitting a tree.

"There...payback" He said.

"Naruto..." Ino whispered before running to him and embracing him for the third time in 24 hours. Naruto Gladly returned the embrace before returning to his room.

"Kiba...What were you thinking fighting Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him.

"He challenged me...and I never back down from a challenge!" he said.

"Idiot...You don't know how poweful he has become! You couldn't possibly beat him!" He yelled.

"Jesus Shikamaru, When did you become so...Assertive?" Kiba asked amazed that Shikamaru was being aggresive.

"Since Chouji died, I have to learn to be more aggressive, and stop my friends from making stupid choices!." he yelled. "Now go home!"

"Fine I have to bandage the wounds anyway." He said and walked away with Akamaru in his jacket.

*****************

"Naruto are you okay?" Ino asked putting ointment on his cuts

.

"Yeah I'm okay...but I didn't mean to scare you like that.." He admitted.

"It's okay...I had to find a way to calm you down, and I was scared..." she said.

"No...It's not okay..." He said and put a hand her cheek. "I don't ever want to hurt you..." he then pulled her into a Passionate Kiss, which seemed to last forever until....

"Ahem! Can you two wait until I'm gone to do that?" Shikamaru said. Both Naruto and Ino were beet red from being caught.

"Fine...What do you want anyway?' He asked him

"To talk to you and to deliver a message from master Jiraiya." He said

.

"Ero-Sennin? What would he want?" Naruto Questioned himself

"Well, we can at least find out together... because I don't know Either." he admitted. "It's all in this Scroll." Shikamaru tossed him the scroll with the Hermit seal on it. Naruto Opened the note and began to read it aloud...

End of chapter.

**A/N: HAHAHAH! Cliffhanger! see I told you It would be getting good! Woot! 3:00 in the morning. I gotta stop these late night writing sessions. any way please keep the Reviews coming because they're keeping me going! Until Next Time! (dissapears in a puff of smoke)**


	8. The Announcement

-1**A/N: Chapter 8! Let's get to it!**

'Naruto,

I have requested to Tsunade to allow you and I to leave and train for 4 years. Now I know that you may have other ideas about training, But this is for the best... please find me at the Konoha Hot springs when you make your decision.

Sincerely,

Jiraiya.

P.S. I also have some things to tell you about your past.

"What does it say?" Ino asked extremely curious

"Ero-Sennin, He wants me to leave with him for four years to train." Naruto said.

"Hmm...That's Interesting....are you going to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know....I mean I know that it would greatly benefit me, but..." He glanced at Ino. "That would mean being away from all of my friends."

"Well you need to do what you think is right." Shikamaru Told his friend.

"You know what? You're right." Naruto said. "I'll go to Ero-Sennin, but I'm going to ask if Ino can go with me."

"What? You actually want me to go with you? Why?" Ino hastily questioned.

"Well, you said you would help me bring back my teammates, and If you were to go with me Ero-Sennin may teach you some of the things he taught me." Naruto said in a proud tone. Causing Ino to Blush slightly.

"Well then let's go and meet him." Shikamaru said.

********************

At the Hot spring, Jiraiya was indulged in his usual 'research' when Naruto and Ino Snuck up on him and scared him out of his shorts.

"WOAH!!....What the hell was that for?" Jiraiya yelled at the Children

"I've come to accept your offer, on one condidtion, I want Ino to go with us." He said Indigantly.

"I want to go too!" Shikamaru said. "I want to end my lazy streak! I have to honor Chouji's memory and he wouldn't want me to be a slacker!"

"What do you say Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked Impatiently.

".....No." Jiraiya stated.

"WHAT?!? Why not? I'll only go if they go with me!" Naruto yelled.

"No. I don't care. This training is only for you!" Jiraiya half-scolded the blonde genin.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya...but I won't do this without my friends." He said angrily as the Kyuubi's Chakra began to unintentionally leak out.

"Fine....you don't have to go...but how are you ever going to save Sakura and Sasuke?" he asked knowing that this would anger him.

"_Shut Up! You don't know what it's like to lose your friends like that!_" the Jinchuuriki yelled at his master.

"Actually I do....Orochimaru used to be my best friend like Sasuke was yours, and as you know, Orochimaru did the same thing. I don't want to see you just abandon the village as I did to find them! I want to help you, but only if your willing to accept it!" He yelled.

"_I will accept it but if you won't then I will....I'll train Ino and Shikamaru in the arts of the Yondaime Hokage._" He said. "_But no matter what you say_....They're coming with me!" He said with a final grunt.

"I guess there's no arguing with you, fine, but make sure they don't get in our way." Jiraiya said. "Okay..." he turned to Naruto's friends. "Now then....your going with us, let me lay a couple of ground rules! First, Don't bother me when I'm doing my Research!, Second, When Naruto is training don't bother him, and third and final for now, When you are being taught by Naruto...Listen to him." Jiraiya said with emphasis.

"Yes sir." Shikamaru said.

"Okay." Ino said.

"Good, now! We will be leaving in one week! I will inform your parents, just be at the Village gate ready to go! and besure pack all the things you will be needing, Clothes, Weapons, medical supplies, etc. it's a four year trip, so be ready!" he ended his statement and poofed off.

"Hmm...Four years...I know my dad won't care but i'm a little scared of what my mom will think....she can be scary!" Shikamaru said. "Naruto...Can I crash at your place until we leave?"

"Whatever...I don't care." Naruto said.

"....and me too?" Ino said blushing. She had never stayed over at a boy's house before but like Shikamaru she was concerned about what her parents would think.

"Sure...I've never really had people over before so the place is pretty messed up!" Naruto said Chuckling.

"Whatever let's go my feet are killing me!" Shikamaru said and gestured for Naruto to lead the way.

*****************************

"Well...home sweet home!" Naruto said unlocking the door. "What the hell is this!?" he yelled looking around in his ransacked apartment.

"What's Wrong?" Shikamaru Frantically asked him.

"I think somebody broke in!" Naruto Shouted.

"What?! Why would somebody break in to your house?" Shilamaru asked.

"I have a lot of money....It was given to me by the old man when I was five, he said that it had been waiting for me...it was so much money, I had no idea what to do with it, so I stored it here in my house, when I was young, People would come in when I was at the Academy and wreck up the place, they knew I had the money. But they never found the money." He checked his storeplace and breathed a Reliving Sigh, No money had been Taken. But his Solace did not last long, as he was searching the residence, he found that his Necklace and his Scroll were missing,

"No!...._NO!!!_" She Shouted at the air. he had never been so mad in his life. "_My scroll and my Necklace are missing_!!"

"Hmm? What scroll?" Ino asked interested,

"The Scroll of Sealing, The old-man gave it to me when he found out that I could learn techniques without breaking the seal. and as for the necklace well....Wait, did I tell you two how I got the necklace?" The two shook their heads. "Okay, I won the necklace...." he continued to explain how he had mastered the Rasengan in one week and won the necklace.

"Really? One week?" Ino started amazed.

"Yeah one week it was sim....ple...." he trailed off.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. he was answered by silence as Naruto began to sniff the air, searching for one Particular scent, he sniffed the entire house until he found what he was looking for, the scent of a dog.

"Grr......_That God-damned Dog Bastard!!" _Naruto Shouted out loud and he began to shake. "_No_..I _can't not _now..." Naruto said, struggling with the Kyuubi's power, until finally he got it under control. " This is Exactly why I have to go on that training, to learn to control it, and not lose it every time I get even slightly angry." he said almost cursing himself.

"And we'll help you Naruto-kun!" Ino said unusually cheerfully.

"Yeah....I know...." Naruto said Quietly thinking of his former teammates, he looked up at Ino who gestured him closer, he quickly obeyed and walked over to her. Not even 5 seconds after he did Ino Pulled him into a loving and reassuring hug, while Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder Naruto couldn't help but cry, he didn't know why, but he felt like he just had to cry, and he did with his friends there to comfort him.

*********************************

"HAHAHA.....HAHAHA HA!!" Kiba heartily Laughed as he was Bounding away from Naruto's home with the Scroll on his back and the Necklace around his neck. "HAHA! I Can't believe we did it Akamaru, we stole Naruto's scroll, I wonder how much it's worth?" he said very Happily. He was answered by several "arf's and Woof's!" from Akamaru.

He bounded off into the Day with Naruto's Item's in his hands.

*********************************

Sasuke and Sakura were walking hand-in-hand as they reached the Current lair of Orochimaru. They walked in and immidiately caught the smell of death.

"What is that horrible odor?" Sakura Questioned out loud. She screamed slightly when a hissing noise came from the other end of the room, Orochimaru had risen from his chair and walked into the visible light.

"That is the "odor" of experimentation, child.....Ah! Sasuke-kun, you have arrived, who is this Girl? Experimental bait I hope." Orochimau said with an evil grin. Sasuke shot him a glare of warning, signaling to his new master that if he ever layed a menacing finger on Sakura, that he and Kabuto would be dead before they knew it. To Sasuke, it almost looked like the Snake man had shivered.

"You will not lay a hand on Sakura, or you will die, do you understand?" Sasuke said very Menacingly.

"Fine, I will not touch her, but do allow her to share the power you have, allow me to give her the cursed seal of Earth, unfortunately Kimmimaro died before he had a chance to be useful, perhaps she will fare luckier." Orochimaru said seething. Before Sasuke or Sakura had a Chance to respond Orochimaru's head shot forward and Latched on to Sakura's Neck, and no sooner then he did it, three lines Appeared on her arm and began to glow.

"OROCHIMARU!!" Sasuke shouted, and he charged up his Chidori and Sped off to the Snake man but was cut off by Kabuto and was knocked off his Feet.

"Ah, ah, ah! do you really think you could get past me?" Kabuto Taunted Sasuke. The room fell silent, all that could be heard was whimpers and cries eminating from the crumpled mass that was Sakura. Sasuke came to his senses and rushed to Sakura's side holding her in a kind of fruitless attempt to lessen the pain from the curse seal on her arm.

"Orochimaru, can you make her pain dissapear? if so, I will serve you unquestioningly." Sasuke said almost in tears not wanting Sakura to be hurt.

"Yes, there is and I only want you to do one thing." Orochimaru said.

"What? Anything!!" Sasuke Shouted.

"I need you to collect my former work....in the leaf, but you are not quite ready yet, I will train you, and you will do my bidding, do you understand?" Orochimaru Hissed.

"Yes, I do...." Sasuke breathed

"Kabuto, Heal the Girl." Orochimaru Ordered.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

End of Chapter

**A/N: Finally, I found the time to finish Chapter 8, please read and Keep the reviews coming, one big Preview: The Next Chapter is the last one for pre-timeskip. So most of you can rejoice! Yay! One major issue is my writers block. I can't seem to place how I want it to go. So any pointers in a Review!! would be interested! Until next time my Loyal Fans! (Dissapears in a Puff of Smoke)**


	9. The Beginning of the rest of their lives

-1Within Broken Ties

Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG!!! I am sooo sorry about the long ass upload! I gat lazy as hell and couldn't make the words come out. Even though I'm still in a slump I will stick through it like the man that I am! Please though…support me….Review and tell me what you think. This is the Last Pre Time-skip Chapter, so it will be pretty long. **

"Are you feeling better Sakura?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired kunoichi he looked down at her, and then glanced at the mark on her arm.

"Yeah, I am. What are you looking at Sasuke-Kun?" She questioned Innocently. She followed his gaze and caught sight of the mark on her arm.

"What is that?….Is that a…Curse seal?" she asked. Sasuke only nodded, this caused a look of dismay to appear on her face, she didn't want this kind of corrupt power.

"Orochimaru gave it to you before I could stop him…but now you can gain the power he wants you to have." Sasuke said in a light tone. He looked into her eyes, seeing a look of worry he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't allow him to control you…I already told him that if he laid a finger on you he would be dead before he knew it." He said reassuringly. Sakura then had kind of a flashback, at least that's what it seemed like to her.

************************

_"It seems as though your fatigue is catching up with you.....bad for you...good for me!" He seethed_

_"Damn it...." Naruto whispered and passed out_

_"Good....now....Ox, Rabbit, Monkey!! Chidori!!" He yelled and thrust his hand into Naruto's chest earning a blood curdling scream from the Jinchuuriki._

_"NO!! Damn you Sasuke!!" Lee Yelled "I'm going to kill you!!" He put his hands in front of his face and opened his Third gate "3rd gate......4th gate......5th gate.....6th gate.....a new high!! Now DIE!! Morning Peacock" He appeared in front of the Uchiha and began to rain him with punches and kicks and sent him flying down to the ground Lee came down to the ground. after his feet touches the ground there was a very audible CRACK!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled. He had forgotten The Godaime's orders not to open his gates and now he's in big trouble._

_"hmm...A very powerful move....but it left you in a bad condition.." He said appearing behind lee and knocking him out._

_"Naruto! NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled "Please Naruto...wake up.....please don't be dead...I...I..." she was saying._

_"Go ahead and finish it...I know what you want to say....'I love you'...Right?" Sasuke taunted._

_"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sakura screamed and charged at him blindly_

_"Please.....if Naruto couldn't beat me....what makes you think you can?...after all you were always the weakest member of our group....always trailing behind Naruto and I....and now Naruto is dead....but I won't kill you....instead I'm taking you with me as leverage....Snake, monkey, Rat, tiger, bird!! Memory wipe!"_

_******************_

She shook her head, wondering what is was that she just saw. She looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I can't remember anything from a certain point yesterday, I just saw a flash back of you _killing _Naruto…Did that happen or am I imagining things?" She asked very Curiously. Sasuke stared at her and thought to himself.

'_Could the memory wipe be wearing off? That's impossible though, unless there is something overpowering it within her body.' _his mind concluded. "No Sakura, you're just imagining things, get back to sleep, you could use some rest." he said. He put her back into bed and pulled the quilt up over her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay…I love you…" she whispered. Sasuke repeated it to her and strode out of her room. He wanted to ask Orochimaru something.

**************************************************

Naruto had finished crying and was ready to fight, looking around for any clues that might give away the direction that Kiba took. Lucky for him he found a foot print with a chakra burn behind it, Kiba was moving fast and Naruto had to catch up. He had already tapped the Kyuubi's power.

"_Come on! I found the direction they're heading in!! If we move now we can catch them!!!" _Naruto Shouted and Bounded off at his amazing speed. Ino was watching him quickly move out of sight and looked at Shikamaru.

"How does he expect us to follow him when he goes that fast?" She asked him without an answer. Both of them jumped into the trees, fruitlessly trying to keep up with an enraged Naruto. Kiba on the other hand was completely unaware that Naruto had taken pursuit, and was carelessly and gracefully bounding from tree to tree.

"You know Akamaru? I don't know why I didn't try this before, who knows what else he had in that house, it was way too easy!" He said. Akamaru yipped a couple of times and then followed by a loud whimper. Akamaru had caught scent of Naruto and the power that was leaking from him, Kiba caught it a split second later.

"Oh no! How did he find me so quickly, I have to do something, now!" He quickly reached into his weapon pouch and rummaged around, and found something of worth. Kiba Chuckled and Stopped.

Naruto was Quickly Catching up now that Kiba stopped. He stopped abruptly though.

"_What is the smell of….Gunpowder_?" he said. When suddenly several explosive tags exploded beside him. The Aura of the Kyuubi Protected him though.

"_Kiba… do you have a death wish? You have desecrated the Sanctity of my home and stole my possessions. For that you will pay." _Naruto said Menacingly. Kiba then jumped out of the trees and threw several kunai with flash bombs attached to them. Naruto wasn't even phased, and he quickly formed several hand seals.

"_Dragon, Rabbit, Ram, Snake, Tiger! Fox Fire Jutsu!!" _Naruto yelled. He jumped at Kiba and narrowly missed him, almost immediately Akamaru turned into a second Kiba, and they formed their regular stance and then charged at Naruto.

"_Gatsuuga_!" He and Akamaru then began spinning at incredible speeds at Naruto. All Naruto did was summon Gama and blocked Akamaru while Naruto reached out and grabbed Kiba out of mid-air.

"_You think you can beat me? Before you only won because I was distracted. That won't happen again!" _Naruto said as he erected a barrier around their position using the foxes Chakra.

***********************

Ino and Shikamaru were having trouble keeping up with Naruto when Shikamaru noticed something wrong with the air around them.

"Ino, Stop! Don't move!" Shikamaru said Warningly. Ino looked at him quizzically and asked him

"What? What's wrong?" She looked at him and then sensed it, the barrier that Naruto had put in place. "What is that?"

Shikamaru replied with a simple shrug of the shoulders. But he had an Idea, He knew that Naruto wanted to fight Kiba alone.

************************

Naruto was charging at Kiba from every direction, not allowing him to make even a simple offensive maneuver.

"_It seems as though you don't like to make a move once you are cornered." _Naruto Seethed. "_But even in the position you are in now, no move you could do would even make a difference in our powers!"_

Kiba Tensed, he knew that Naruto was right. From his current position he couldn't do much else other than dodge Naruto's blows.

"It seems as though I may have to use that!" Kiba screamed. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!! Wolf Summoning!!"_

"_Hmm….This is kind of a shock…" _Naruto Lazily Stated. "_I didn't know that you could summon a wolf. The problem for you is…So can I!!" _Naruto said. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu.!!! WOLF!!"_

Kiba's wolf that he had summoned had disappeared and re-appeared in front of Naruto.

"What!?" Kiba exclaimed "How could you steal my wolf?"

"_Because I hold all of the Kyuubi's summoning pacts, and the Kyuubi is at the top of all of the pacts that he has signed." _Naruto had said has he motioned the Wolf to attack Kiba.

"No!!" Kiba yelled. As he was knocked off to the side and was knocked out. Naruto then closed the distance between them. Rasengan in his hand. Little did he know, his barrier had gone down from lack of concentration to give it power.

**************************

Shikamaru had been contemplating how to get past the barrier when it then lowered, giving them a chance to slip by.

***************************

Naruto grabbed Kiba's limp, unconscious body and held him at eye level.

"_This is what happens when you desecrate my home, steal my things, and put my friends as risk!!" _He said as he pierced Kiba's chest with the Rasengan.

'AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kiba screamed as his insides were being thrown about his body in a violent whirlwind

*************************

Ino and Shikamaru had gotten within range in time to see naruto deliver his finishing blow to Kiba.

" NARUTO!!!! NO!!!" Shikamaru yelled trying to snap Naruto out of his Rage at Kiba.

It had little effect as Naruto just glanced over at Shikamaru and just waved his head in a manner that told him to leave.

"_What do I do? My Kage Mane no Jutsu won't work against him! He's too powerful." _He thought. He turned to talk to Ino and Saw that she was gone. He looked for her and Saw Her Bounding at Naruto.

***************************

"Naruto stop it!! Please!! You don't need to kill your friends!!! Ino screamed as she was bounding at him, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto looked over at her and saw her tears and immediately dropped Kiba and ran toward her.

"Ino…." he whispered as she got to him. "I'm…." he couldn't speak. He looked at Kiba's Mangled body. Naruto Checked his pulse and knew what he had done.

"He's Dead…." Naruto breathed. Ino looked at him with tears in her eyes She said to him "It's okay Naruto, you didn't have control over your actions…." She pulled him closer. "Your house was broken into, he took your items, and then tried to kill you…you were just defending yourself."

Naruto pushed her away. Ino was shocked.

"Ino…I don't want you to be with me…I don't want you to be exposed to the horror that is the Kyuubi." He said averting his gaze from hers.

She looked at him and pulled him to her. "Naruto! You just don't get it!!! I love you…."Ino said as she realized what she had said.

Naruto's Heart had stopped. He was so confused. "_I killed our friend, failed to bring back two others, and am a monster….How can she love me?" _He mind raced.

"Ino…I don't know what to…" Naruto was Silenced by Ino's lips on his. She pulled him close. She never wanted to let go. She wanted him to be hers. No matter the cost. Eventually she broke the kiss and Naruto looked at her with his eyes glistening with tears.

"Ino….I just don't want you to hate me…." He said quietly. He looked at her and saw her in tears again.

"How could I ever hate you? I want to be with you, I just want you to be around me." she choked out. "I feel safe around you, because I know that no matter what the Kyuubi does to you, that you would never hurt me."

Naruto only replied by Pulling her into another kiss. Eventually slipping his tongue into her mouth, and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity until Naruto finally pulled away.

************************

Shikamaru looked on and decided to himself to leave them here and go inform the Hokage about Kiba's actions and tell of Naruto's need to defend himself.

"_Ino….please don't ever hurt Naruto….He's the last person I ever want to see get hurt." _He was saying in his head "_He's had so much misery in his life. That fact that you told him that you loved him has sealed your fates together. Naruto is like a brother to me, if you hurt him…god help you Ino."_

He bounded off and left Naruto and Ino to each other.

************************

Naruto and Ino stared into each others Sapphire blue eyes when they realized that Kiba was still laying next to them.

"We should Bury him somewhere." Ino said to Naruto. Naruto Nodded and picked up Kiba. They walked in silence to an open area in the forest. Akamaru fell out of Kiba's coat whimpering and twitching.

"Oh my god!! Akamaru!!!: Naruto exclaimed as he picked up Akamaru and attempted to heal him using the Kyuubi's healing ability. Ino watched as the dog sprung back to life and nestled up against naruto acknowledging him as his new master.

"Naruto….Akamaru has picked you as his new master." Ino said with surprise. "you should honor Kiba's memory and keep him." Naruto nodded and began to dig a hole for Kiba's body. After it was deep enough they placed him in it and said their goodbyes and left him there buried with the Inuzuka clan symbol carved on a stone above it.

***************************

Sasuke marched up to Orochimaru's throne and demanded answers.

"Hey! Snake-teme! Is it possible for a power to overwhelm a genjutsu in place?" He Asked with force.

"Child…from this point on you call me by name and end it with "-sama" or else I shall not acknowledge you" Orochimaru said with a sadistic smile knowing he could mold the boy.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama. But I believe the curse seal you put on Sakura is overpowering the memory wipe I placed on her after I killed Naruto." he said with concern.

"Sasuke-Kun. Knowing the power of the seal it probably is overpowering the Jutsu, but when she realizes that power that has been conceived by her, she won't care what you did to the fox-boy." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"You are sure of this? Because I have a feeling that Naruto isn't dead. He has a nasty habit of returning from the brink." Sasuke said remembering the Chuunin exam fight when naruto fought Kiba.

"Well, all I can say is to let her remember it, let the hate fill her, and then use it in your mission." Orochimaru hissed slowly. "Now go Sasuke-Kun tend to your woman. She's probably feeling the pain from the seal again."

Sasuke heard this and rushed back to their room and Sakura was moaning in pain again.

"Kabuto!! Kabuto, where are you? I need you to heal Sakura again." Sasuke screamed.

Kabuto appeared next to Sasuke and put a green glowing hand on Sakura's Chest and without Sasuke seeing put a slight squeeze on her breast.

Sasuke tensed as he did see what Kabuto did to Sakura. Sasuke looked at him and activated his Sharingan. "You dare to touch Sakura in that way…. I will kill you for it!!!" Sasuke said as he forced his Lightning hand through Kabuto's chest.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kabuto laughed heartily. "you really think that move would be enough to stop me?" he said as his body began to melt. It was a Substitution for one of the cadavers in the walls of Orochimaru's palace.

"Damn it!!! COME OUT YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the air. Kabuto just said into Sasuke's ear as a clone "I will test you later. But in the condition that if I win I get the girl." he said as Sasuke swung at the clone and forced it to disappear.

Screaming, Sasuke went running from room to room looking for Kabuto, but to no avail. He eventually went back to his room and saw Sakura awake.

"Sasuke-Kun? Did something happen while I was asleep?" She questioned Clueless to the molestation that she had suffered.

"No, Sakura-Chan. Just a little argument between me and Kabuto…Don't worry about a thing, Just get your rest okay?" Sasuke said with a little worry in his voice.

"Nah, I think that I will stretch my legs." she said trying to get out of bed. But as her feet touched the ground her legs gave out and Sasuke caught her. "Wow, how long have I been asleep?" she asked.

Sasuke was relived that he was fast enough to get to her. "a couple of days, so your legs will need a little time to recover before the training can begin." Sasuke said.

"Okay then. I will try and rest a little." Sakura said as Sasuke laid her down, and Kissed her.

Sasuke laid next her and she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

The moments seemed to last forever. Sakura had gotten the Satisfaction that she had been looking for from Sasuke. She just wanted to be with him.

***************************

Naruto and Ino had woken up on the day they were supposed to leave for their training. Naruto stretched out and put his arm over Ino who looked at him and kissed him remembering last night.

======Flashback=====

Naruto had undressed Ino and was surveying her body and as they laid down together small moans could be heard from Ino as naruto had begun his way around her body making sure to satisfy her as every moment passed by.

Naruto had been waiting for this, and thanks to Jiraiya's books that he had been forced to read he had a fairly decent idea of what to do.

===End flashback===

"Was I doing the right things?" Naruto innocently asked as a blush escaped from his body. Ino had made sure that what Naruto was doing was right but she had never felt such pleasure before.

"It was amazing Naruto. But I just regret that we have to wait before actually doing it." Ino said with a sad look. She and naruto had promised each other to wait until they we're of legal age before actually having sex. But that didn't mean that they couldn't do other things.

"Naruto….I love you." Ino whispered as she thrust her hand into his pants and began to give him the same kind of pleasure she had gotten the night before.

********************

From Downstairs Shikamaru was waking up to the moans of Naruto and Ino from the bedroom above his current position.

"Heh, troublesome lovers. I suppose I should go home and get my stuff for the Trip" he said to himself and got up to walk to his house.

**********************

Ino had finished off Naruto and was being sure to take everything in that he had managed to do to her as she pleasuring him.

"Oh… Naru…Naruto! Oh god!" she got out as she climaxed. She looked at him and was smiling at him. They then got out of bed and got showers. They went down and saw Shikamaru was gone.

"Where is the lazy one?" Naruto asked Ino. Who gave him a slight shrug, and placed her arms around his neck.

"Why don't we just pack and go to master Jiraiya? He's sure to be there." Ino said.

She and Naruto began to pack up everything they could carry. Naruto had put on the Necklace he got back from Kiba, put the scroll of sealing on his back and grabbed the money he had.

"you never know who might come in. So I am going to make sure the important things won't be taken." Naruto said with a smile

They set off with backpacks pull of clothes, money, weapons, medical supplies, and food.

Jiraiya was waiting at the gate with Shikamaru. When Naruto and Ino came into earshot He yelled at them.

"Hey you two! I heard about what you two did this morning! Naruto!!! Did my books work for you!?" Jiraiya yelled without care.

Naruto had a moment of sheer mortification as he walked up to the Ero-sennin and told him a very discreet yes. Naruto gave one last look at the village that had shunned him. He knew that once he came back he would be accepted, while the title of Hokage was his ultimate dream, he knew is goal was to bring back Sasuke and Sakura. He was grateful to have Ino and Shikamaru by his side. He was going to make sure to teach them everything that he could.

"Goodbye, I won't miss you." Naruto said to the village that treated him so badly. Because he knew that the old village wouldn't be the same.

Together the 4 Ninja walked out of the gate and began the journey of a Lifetime.

**A/N: OMG!!!! This chapter was in my computer for a year. On media miner I last updated on Sep. 11 2007! SO I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!!! Anyway I will not be doing chapters for the time skip. Instead everything that they will learn will be explained as it happens. Also, I want to take a poll. If you think that Kiba should stay dead please say so in a review if you want him to come back as a major antagonist please say so. Or in you have your own Idea for what I should do please PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you!! (disappears in a puff of Smoke)**


End file.
